Matthew Callahan
Matthew Callahan ('マシュ カラハン; Masyu Karahan) also known as The Chain Priest (ス チエーン プリスト; Su Chein Purisuto), is a very versitile and powerful mage who roams Earthland who lost all he had to Demons. Since a young age he has trained to become an exorcist and fight the demon menace. He is known for his mastery over Chain Magic and usage of the rare Fire-type magic Rainbow Fire. The Chain Priest is often depicted as a relentless Demon Hunter with unimaginable hatred of the Demonkind, his opinion on Demons slowly changes after he gets bonded with a powerful familiar who refers to himself as Mstitel. Appearance Matty is a rather young, wellbuilt man. He is of avarage height and weight and has a rather athletic physique. His signature hair covers most of his forehead, it is red and incredibly messy. He has big blue eyes and he is almost always wearing a bandage over his nose. Despite not being visible most of the time, he has several magical tattoos over his left shouler, these cover his arms from elbow up and also over the left side of his chest and his left shoulder blade. He has wing shaped tattoos on his ankles which he uses in conjunction with his magic. He is almost always seen wearing a long sleeved light blue shirt which is loosely open. Around the collar of the said shirt he sometimes wears a loosed black tie. When it was cold he wears a white jacket over the shirt. Below he also wears simple khaki chinos, held up by a black belt. His while attire is finished by simple white sneakers. When he was younger he wore his hair slicked back, he was rather athletic for his age. Back then he wore a dark purple shirt which was white on the insides. It was longsleeved but he kept whe sleeves rolled up to his soulders, he was used to have the collar popped up. His cargo pants were black and saggy, he wore them tucked into his red lace-up boots. This, coupled with his then rebelious personality, gave him a rather menacing look. Back then he didnt have any piercings or tattoos. Personality History Equipment 'The Jackpot' (ス ジャクポト; Su Jakupoto):' If a spirit gets to close ''(or any hostile really), Matty has a nasty surprise prepared for them. It is the Jackpot, an old, if not ancient, knuckle duster with a blade attached to it. The runes on each of the individual knuckles and on the blade allow the weilder to cut magic and banish spirits if infused with magic. All this makes for a hell of a good weapon against both spirits and mages alike. To cut magic, the blade molds magic into a sharp wedge and when used against a magic construct (a spirit, a magic attack, etc.) it effortlessly splits it in two, this allows the wielder to damage a spirits magical essence when in close quarters. The Banishing part is a mystery really, to banish a spirit the wielder has to press the knuckles against the spirit. Depending on the strength of the spirit in question, the time needed to banish the spirit can lenghten or shorten. Normal-level spirits usually take about 7-10 seconds to succesfully banish while stronger ones can can endure the effect for minutes to hours and some can even choose to ignore the effect completely. Once held by a person a rune on the bladeless side of the grip (left in the picture) starts passively absorbing ambient magical energy from the enviroment, infusing the Jackpot with the needed energy. The strength of these effects can be increased if the user fuels the weapon with his own magical energy. Magic & Abilities ''Natural Abilites'' Ways of Combat '''Grandmaster Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Master Swordsmanship Specialist: *'Master Whip Weilder: ' Physical Attributes Inhuman Strength: ' '''Enhanced Durability: ' 'Immense Endurance: ' 'Immense Speed: ' 'Enhanced Reflexes: ' Other Skills '''Expert Tracker: Because of his profession and his observant nature, Matty's tracking skills are superb. He is skilled anough to track his targets for several days and across great lengths, this is even more impressive as most of his targets don't even have coporeal forms. He is able to tell the exact route his targets took just based on miniature changes in the enviroment. His proficiency in this field put even trained hounds to shame. His orientation skils are just as impressive, he is able to pinpoint his exact location during the day based on seemightly meager information. Even though he specialises in tracking demons, he has shown that he is more than capable in tracking humans and animals as well. It is said that he can find four possesed people in a city festival. However, even he has his limits, there where he can't use mundane methods he instead switches to his Iron Dog magic, which allows him to sniff out even the best of hiders. His magic and the fraction of power his familiar lends him allows him to see and track even spirits, thanks to Mstitels connection to the spirit realm. Keen Intellect: Matty was always smart, not exactly a genius, but he was smarter than most people. Well he had to be, as his naturally low magic reserves put him at a disadvantage against other mages and spirits. He developed into a great thinker, capable of using unorthodox methods to achieve his goals. He always thinks ahead and plans accordingly to new information, this made him a natural strategist. He is capable of luring enemies into traps while decieving them into thinking they are safe. Another great example of his keen intellect is the fact that he was able to learn and use techniques just after witnessing them a few times. His great intellect has allowed him to come on top during times where he was hopelessly outgunned, he was even able to outsmart and decieve mages that are renowned for their genius and even manipulate them to an extent. It has been implied that he posseses photographic memory, although it hasn't been confirmed. *'Master Observer:' Complimenting his witty nature, Matty's observatory skills are truly astonishing. He is able to notice seemighty meager details during a Battle Royale and even keep track of multiple combatants at the same time. This skill taught him how to read body language, as he is able to see what move will his opponent make from observing his muscle movements. He is also able to read enemy attack patterns and tendencies from observation alone. His skill is so great that he is able to tell if someone if lying or is being manipulated, just based on change in gestures and behaviour. *'Great Strategist:' Trapmaking being a routine during his hunts, Callahan has developed great strategy skills over the years. He is capable of luring enemies into his traps and even make them feel as if they are completely safe during it. This even allowed him to trap demons that are considered as ancient and allpowerful, through deception and clever usage of both his spells and nearby enviroment. *'Silver Tongue:' Although he admits that he is more of a womanizer, his mouth is really his greatest weapon. He is easily able to talk himself out of trouble. Numerous alliances have crumbled thanks to his diplomatic skill, and coupled with his acting skills, he is able to fool even demons of high-calibre. *'Capable Actor:' Despite the fact that he never went to any acting school, he is a rather good actor. He frequently uses this in conjunction with his diplomatic skills to get himself out of hopeless situations and to lure enemies into a false sense of safety. *'Polymath:' He was born with what he describes as Having a natural aptitude for having natural aptitudes.; or in other words he posses an astoundishing Growth Rate. This makes him naturally a great student, as he was able to learn eight magics in a extremely short amount of time. Other than combat, he is a posseses a great deal of knowledge about the world and magic itself as he is able to recognize magics that even S-class mages and even some Guild Master didn't know about, however most of this was just from piecing bits information together. It also makes him good at picking up skills quickly and mastering them at a quick pace. Master Acrobat: It is unknown how he acquired this skill, but he is a great acrobat. He is capable of performing several sommersaults, bodyshattering dodges and even climbing buildings without any gear. Despite his muscular stature he is capable of suspending himself on flags and other dangerous spots for an extended period of time. ''Magical Abilities'' Vast Magic Power (formerly Underwhelming Magic Power):' Matty's reserves of magic power were unbelievably low for as far as he could remember and as a result he would burn through them very quickly. Even though he trained rigorously his reserves increased only insignificantly, but his magic container would always refill rather quickly. Nobody, even Matt, knew why his magic reserves were so unbelievably low, some sensor mages even said that his container is completely normal. To compensate for this, his magic control was superb, one could say it was second to none. He always used just the right amount of magic for a spell, not too much not too little, this allowed him to use a wide array of spells even when low on magic, or as he calls it: ''Just taking advantage of the Sweet Spots. His control over magic is so refined he could, on several occasions, use the ambient Eternano present in the enviroment to use weaker spells. Just as astonishing was his ability to gain magic back. After depleting his container, nearby Eternano refilled it in a matter of moments. After unlocking his second magic container, all this changed. His magic reserves are now capable of filling several larger lakes and even put several S-class mages to shame. Spell-wise he can use a barrage of magic taxing spells and still have enough magic to continue fighting for a long time. *'''Second Origin: Matty didn't know anything about Second Origin, he however heard the name from rumors and thought it was some sort of a powerful Dark Guild. When he went to look for it he found himself locked in a fight against multiple packs of Forest Vulcans. It was during this fight his magic container couldn't refill itself fast enough thanks to a constant barrage of attacks from the Vulcans, so instead his second container opened. The sheer magic that pulsed from Matt was enough to intimidate the Vulcans into submission. He was found unconscious by an old man told him that he found what he sought, the Second Origin. After that eventful fight he tried to master this new ability, and training day and night he achieved his goal. He can now consciously use this second container whenever he wants and is considered a true monster in raw magical reserves. The Second Origin container was also revelaed to be the reason his former magic reserves were so diminished: He was born with an opened container, thus any magic power that gathered in the said main container got sucked into the second one. This resulted in the second magic container being filled with 20 years worth of condensed Eternano, which is propably why his current magic reserves are so immesurable. ''Chain Magic'' Chain Magic (連鎖魔法 Rensa Mahō): He is a known practicioner of this magic. His mastery over it was enough to earn him the epithet of the Chain Priest, and often mistake him for using Iron-Make magic. Matty's ability to create and control chains is really spectacular, he is able to produce chains from almost any surface and even create elemental chains that keep their elemental properties, these said chains are even able to extend to great lengths and are extremely durable as he often uses them to bind and capture demons. Another feat of his great mastery is his ability to summon chains without the need of hand gestures, making for a surprising and often deadly attack. He is also able to summon chains from both hands and join them together, an ability most practicioners of this magic don't posses and by using this ability he is able to suspend himself inbetween tbuilding or trees. His control over the chains properties is great, even mindblowing in some cases, aside from length he is able to manipulate the chains size (developed for combat against bigger enemies) and the shape of both the end and the individual link, this shill is so refined he is able to create pseudo-swords (basically long spikes with makeshift handles) from the said ends and also create spikes or hooks on the links. As mentioned before, Matty uses this ability mostly to capture demons for interrogation and in rare cases also their transportation. Despite the supporting nature of this magic, he has found several creative ways to use it for both offense and defense. * Rainbow Flame Dark Écriture Tattoo Magic Drill 'n Rock Iron Dog Requip